Rebel Child, and a Preacher's Daughter Outtakes
by i'm random girl
Summary: Chapters from different POV's that did not make it into the story, but you just want to know what they are thinking :
1. Chapter 1

Outtake 1

Major thanks to mfrancesj for helping me with the dance scene, she so rocks at that stuff :)

James POV from Bella's table dance in Chapter 8

It was getting late and I was getting more drunk by the minute so I knew I needed to decide which fine piece of ass I was going to hit tonight. I took a look around the dark smoky room to see which girls had the potential. That is how I worked. I surveyed. Made a list of fuck worthy pussy. Narrowed it down according to what I was feeling that day. Then made my move.

It's not that I was worried, I knew I would be getting laid tonight. Any girl would be lucky to have the chance to be introduced to Big J, my name for my dick or better known as The Anaconda.

My eyes stopped on Jessica, nah im not in the mood for blond. Next was April grinding on Sam. Nada been there, done that, not kinky enough.

And that is when I saw her.

Bella, climbing on the pool table. Not blond, that's a plus. She definitely has a bangin body. And she was new, so none of these other mucks have had the chance to hit that yet. I could be the first. The fact that I had already invested some effort into her by bringing her in and getting her drinks also played into this decision.

Now granted once she had a taste of big J she wouldn't give any of the other assholes another glance. But that is a price I am willing to pay. My welcome to the neighbor hood gift.

I made my way to the front of the pool table to watch her for a minute before I made my final decision. After all flexibility is important and this would give me a chance to see how well she could move that fine little body.

She wobbled a little getting on the table. In my drunken haze I didn't even bother hiding my laughing at her. But once she stabilized her self, popped her ass out, pushed her tits in the air, and started moving to the music my mind went into over drive. Home girl could move.

As the next line came on

_She hit the strip club  
And she gon' make her money quick  
Shake it  
Down the pole  
And make believe the normal beat_

She decides to get bold and takes the pool stick and holds it with one hand and swings her hip while walking up and down to the pool table. She stops in the middle of the table places the pool stick straight up then starts sliding up and down it like she is a fucking pole dancer. She then stands back up, does some booty pops and swings her hips and then throws the pool stick down on the floor.

_I like the way  
the way she dance  
She take the thug  
Put 'em in a trance  
She shake the  
Like an avalanche  
Lookin to her eyes  
And you takin' a chance _

Oh yeah, she is definitely going to be the one ridding my cock tonight.

Next she dropped down and crawled on all fours like a feline right to me, all the while, arching her back and flipping her hair. Oh yeah this is going to be a piece of cake. It is quite obvious she wants to try a 8 second ride on my bull.

By this time a large group has gathered by the pool table, but im not worried cause she has all her attention on me.

When she reaches me she softly pulls my hair and then puts her finger under my chin as if to kiss me. I close my eyes cause im in fucking heaven. Im not sure what wants to feel her more my lips or my dick, but just before our moment of truth she playfully pushes me back.

Fucking tease. That's fine, im gonna have her begging for my cock soon enough. Fucking Mike Newton bumps into me and interrupts my daydream of her plump little lips sucking on Big J. I push that fucker away, im taking no chances of anyone else trying to hone in on my lay tonight. I will give them reports after the fact but this bitch is mine first. I try to forget about Mike and all the other losers here and focus my attention back on the diva in front of me.

The next verse begins and my God the things her body is doing to me.

_I see the fire in her eyes  
Fire in here eyes  
The way she moves  
She got the fire in her eyes  
Fire on her waist  
Fire on her thighs  
I love the scandal _

She licks her lips and winks at some of the guys. My dick literally just jumped in anticipation. I can't wait much longer or else I am for sure going to jizz all over myself.

One of the guys beside me yells for her to take it off. What the hell it's worth a try so I join in the chant. I would like to view the goods before I buy the cow or some shit like that.

Take it off

Take it off

Take it off

_She's so dangerous (dangerous)  
She's so dangerous (dangerous)  
She's so scandolous (scandolous)  
I love the scandal  
Hear me sing  
Woohoo hear she ocmes  
Watch out boys  
__She'll chew you up  
She's dangerous (dangerous)  
She's dangerous (dangerous)  
I love the scandal _

She slowly oh so slowly reaches for the hem on her shirt then inches it up from her body like a snake slithering up to reveal the venomous prize. I see a milky slither of skin on her tight stomach as the shirt is ridding higher. I find myself ducking down lower so I can be the first to see the crown jewels also known as Bella's tits.

But before I can see any god damn thing Edward fucking Cullen is pushing me to the side and reaching for Bella to pull her down off the pool table.

Fucking cock block.

What the hell, guess I will move on to Jessica after all. I mean my dick is already hard it's not like I have to rely on her to do much of the grunt work.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Shortbritches85 for betaing for me:) You rock chicka!

Thanks you Jay's world for helping me out with this when it just wouldn't flow for me....She did a amazing job putting my pieces together ...yall give her some love and maybe I can convince her to write the next outtake for me :)

The link to her story The sound of Silence is.....www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5553147/1/The_Sound_Of_Silence

Chapter 2

Alice POV  from chapter 8

I have to say, watching this boy take his clothes off was the single most erotic thing I have ever seen. His strong, lean fingers crossing in front and lifting up his shirt, watching them undo the buttons on his jeans where my second favorite part of him was resting behind white fabric boxers. He crawled teasingly over the sheets and tucked them over himself, grinning at me with an arched brow. "Are ya coming or what, darlin?"

I did a quick number on my clothes and snuggled down under the sheets, right next to Jasper and rested my head on his Texas-sun tanned toned chest, watching it rise and fall with his steady breaths. We had just returned from his house, he had insisted on going to see Bella before the sun came up.

As I ran my fingers through his soft blond locks I couldn't help but let my mind wonder through the night's events. It is hard to believe that twenty-four hours ago I didn't even know Jasper, and now here we are at five thirty in the morning cuddling up in my bed.

"What are you?" I couldn't stop the words before the left my mouth.

Jasper slipped a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "What?"

Feeling a bit silly I tried to take it back. Shaking my head. "Nothing."

But of course Jasper was having none of that. "Please Alice, tell me what you mean?"

Letting out an aggravated huff I sat straight up in my bed "I mean, well you don't act like a normal teenage boy. You obviously have a very strong bond with your cousin, You seem kind of like her protector or something. You live with your Baptist preacher uncle who obviously has way too many issues to name, and clearly you are unhappy about having to live there, but you don't want to talk about your parents or why you don't live with them. Since the moment I have met you, you have been nothing but kind, gentle and sweet with me." I let out a nervous laugh "And no normal teenage boy would have been half naked, in my bed, making out with me, and stopped the way you did."

He let out a soft chuckle and reached out for me. I allowed him to pull me back down to cuddle up on his side.

"Well darlin, let's see if I can remember everything you just said." He looked down and winked at me. I immediately felt my body growing warmer.

"As for what I am, I am just me. I was taught to respect women and I try to live by that. So to hear you say that I have been kind and gentle and sweet with you, makes me feel like I have done my job right. I actually take it as a compliment that you don't consider me a normal teenage boy."

I could feel a heated blush rise to my cheeks. "Well I am glad Jasper, because I didn't mean it in a bad way at all."

He ran his finger over the apple of my cheek then traced it along my lips. "I know."

He leaned down to kiss me and it nearly took my breath away. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. They fit so well together it was like it was just meant to be. Destiny. Soul mates.

He pulled away from our kiss and continued his explanation "I am sure it is quite obvious that my uncle Charlie is not my favorite person, to be blunt he is a huge asshole, but he has not always been like that. He started changing after my aunt; Bella's mother passed away. At first the changes were so subtle that none of us noticed and then one day it was like I woke up out of my haze and there were all these rules and guidelines to follow. Basically his word was golden. I thought for sure he had gone fucking crazy but I was the only one that noticed it. Everyone else just seemed to accept it. I seriously wondered if it fell in the "cult" definition. I would not be surprised to see another David Koresh, Waco incident happen. And Bella, man did he do a number on her. She is the real reason I stay. I could never leave her to fight for herself. She isn't strong enough yet. But I have a feeling that one day she will be the one telling Charlie to go fuck himself."

"Wow Jazz I had no idea it was that serious." I really didn't know what else to say. Did he notice the nickname?

He just held me a little tighter "I don't need you to say anything darlin. I just need you to understand I have been through a lot in my life and I am just not ready to talk about it all yet.....and that includes my parents."

I could tell this was a subject that he did not want to dwell on so I decided to move past it.

"So uh what do you think of my brother?" I tried to change the subject.

He gave me a weird eye brown raise. "He's okay I suppose, seems to be a bit of a prick at times, awfully full of himself"

I couldn't help but laugh "Aren't all guys?"

Jasper began tickling me and I couldn't help the loud boisterous laugh that followed. "Okay ...okay stop.... all guys except.... you." I bargained between laughing fits.

"That's better," he said as he leaned down to kiss the tip of my nose. "Why are you asking me about your brother?"

"Well I just thought I would prepare you, I see him being an important part of Bella's life. They are both going to fight it in the beginning but with time they are both going to fall madly, deeply in love with each other"

That had Jasper clutching his sides and laughing hysterically.

"Alice, sweetie, please don't take this the wrong way, but what did you smoke last night? That will never happen. Bella has never even had a boyfriend, and although Bella is trying to break out of her shell somewhat , there is only so far she is going to go. Trust me on this she will end up with a gospel music minister or a TV evangelist but definitely not your brother or any one like him, I will make sure of that. If he ever attempts anything with Bella I will not think twice before I kick his scrawny pretty boy little ass."

I was so mad I wanted to slap him "Jasper you can believe whatever you want, but I have these feelings. I am not saying I'm psychic or anything but I have gut feelings about things that will happen in the future and I am always right." I made sure to look him right in the eye for the next part "And what you said about Bella, that was you judging her, holding her back, dictating her future.....the same way her father does."

He shot up out of the bed "How can you say that to me Alice. I am nothing like him! You have no idea what he is like. I love Bella like my own sister and only want what is best for her."

I slipped out of bed and walked over to him "Well don't you think that is for Bella to decide? I mean sure she may be a little naive about worldly things but you are helping her with that, and you know I am here to help. But you are going to have to let her fall sometimes. That is the only way she will ever learn to be her own person and have her own voice."

Jasper looked deep in thought for a while and he finally reached out to my arms – which I had knowingly crossed over my bare chest during our little fight – and led us back to the bed under the covers.

"You are right Alice, Bella is her own person and needs to be able to make her own choices. But I still think you are wrong about her and your brother. Bella would never fall for someone like him."

He took his finger and tapped my forehead. "So what do you see in that pretty little head for our future."

I couldn't help the big smile that spread when he said 'our future'.

I tapped my chin in mock concentration "Well that has yet to be decided." I gave him a wink

"But I do have one question for you Jasper."

"Go ahead ask away."

"Why did you stop earlier, I mean you had to know I was willing to go all the way with you?"

Jasper looked deep into my eyes for a moment before he replied "Alice you seem like a great girl, someone I want to get to know, someone I think is going to be a very special part of my life. I didn't want to rush anything with you, I want to take it slow, because you are better than that, better than a one night stand and a morning filled with regrets. When we do take that step it will be special and mean something to both of us, and we certainly won't be drunk." He chuckled lightly.

"And my darlin, little, pixie, how on earth did you know I liked Jazz?" he said with a teasing smile and lazy chuckle.

I leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Because I like Jazz" I winked and locked my eyes with him. "What took you so long to find me?"

"Why darlin, I've been searching all my life."

I think I just fell in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS IS A BIT GRAPHIC, IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY SEX OR THE WORDS PUSSY, JIZZ, COCK, POON, OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATING TO THE MALE OR FEMALE BODY PARTS AND/OR FLUIDS.........DO NOT FUCKING READ THIS!**

**Ari Cullen made a great Banner for this chapter and it is on my facebook :)**

**Getting Ahead of Himself**

**Eddie's Peen POV: A collaboration by i'm random girl and ManiacMotherland**

_**You see, the problem is that God gives men a brain and a penis. And only enough blood to run one at a time. -- Robin Williams**_

**Playlist**

"Put It in Your Mouth" --Akinyele

"Nasty Girl" --Nitty

"Pink" -- Aerosmith

"Crazy Bitch" -- Buckcherry

"My Ding-a-ling" -- Chuck Berry

"Wild Thing" -- Old School Players

"Lil Bit" -- 50

How has my life been lately, you ask? Well, it's been motherfucking dry. Dry as the fucking Kalahari desert. I have seen better days, days when I was raw and bruised and nearly bent from all the pussy I would be getting myself into. Raw and bruised and bent, but happy. Ah, the good old days.

But to explain this all properly, we will have to take a trip back in time. You see, I'm a penis. And not just any penis. I am Edward Cullen's penis and I have been stuck into some seriously fine motherfucking pussy in my day. That was all before _she_ came along, of course, but I am getting ahead of myself. A head getting ahead of himself, imagine that. But excuse me, I digress.

It all started about four years ago. My homeboy finally decided to acknowledge me hanging here like a lonely string of sausage. And let me just tell you, once he finally realized the kind of late-night fun and amusement that I was good for, there was no turning back for us. His first attempt at pleasuring himself was not pretty. Mr. Dumb Ass didn't think of using any type of lubricant, and then he got way too excited in all the rubbing and squeezing that exactly forty-five seconds later, we had a fucking sticky mess everywhere. Nothing worse than jizzing where you have to sleep. Yuck. Total fucking yuck.

Those first few months were hard on me. And not in a good way. I was used and abused so many times I wondered if it were actually possible to run out of cum. My two brothers, his balls, Dingle and Dangle, they were getting a workout as well. Sometimes we would just lie there at night, hoping he would forget about us for a bit and let us get some rest. Or at least figure out how to handle us better.

He did finally come to his senses. He did a bit of research online, googled the word masturbation, and for some reason adrenaline rush, and soon figured out it was beneficial to both of us if he used some lotion or handled his business in the shower like a normal fucking person. Since then, it's been fairly smooth sailing. Well, almost. There have been a few embarrassing moments. Like the time the pretty substitute teacher in algebra called us up to do a problem at the board and Mr. Stupid Fuck turned back around to his classmates with a ring of chalk on the front of his pants, clearly marking the tip of our erection that he had been grinding up against the wall. But I am attached to a teenaged boy, and these things are bound to happen from time to time.

And then there was our fifteenth birthday. Yeah, we were cocky, but we had every right to be. I had taken notice of the other guys and their fishing tackle in the showers after gym class, and let me tell you, I was clearly the biggest rod in the pond. I knew I could snag us whatever fish we wanted, if Mr. Numb Nuts didn't fuck it up. I had a little more snap in my swing when he would walk around campus because I knew we were way bigger than all the other guys walking around with just some little twigs between their legs. Maybe they hadn't hit puberty, maybe they had and just didn't have good genes or something, but fucking hell they were all so puny-wuny teeny-weeny small. We were a motherfucking good set of good genes in a motherfucking good pair of jeans. I fucking wanted to be noticed.

About then, probably in part because of his hair... I have to admit it, the boy does have really nice hair, both up there and down here... but for whatever reason, the girls started paying extra attention to my boy and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I made my grand entrance. I counted down the days until our fifteenth birthday party. I knew I had more influence on Mr. Sex on the Brain than he would ever admit, and I planned on feeling something up against me that night. Something slippery hot and throbbing hopefully, but anything besides his hand. Because I was getting downright tired of feeling nothing but Edward Cullen's hand.

It wasn't too long before we were locked in a dark closet with some bimbo. I don't remember names. I remember texture, softness, tightness, moisture. After all, being popped into the gooey-ooey middle of some horny little honey, that's all that really matters. _Ahhhhh_. Yep, that was my first feel of a girl's hand. The movement was kind of sloppy, she obviously not really knowing what the hell she was doing, but fucking hell the feel of her tiny hands gliding up over me, soft and gentle, it was phenomenal. Fuck, for a first-time hand job, it was actually kinda nice.

She probably could have done a better job if she hadn't been staring so bug-eyed at me. I felt like I should have been wearing a big flashing neon sign saying, "Better stand back! Don't know how big this thing is gonna get!" Still, all the face-to-dick attention I was getting gave me an idea. As nice as the hand job was, I knew we could sco' mo' from the closet-ho. I was replaying the lyrics of that song in my head, "_Put it in your mouth, your moutherfuckin mouth._" So I twitched a little in my trousers, letting my dude know I was ready to take the next step.

He obviously got the hint, because right about then, he pulled me out all the way so that Dingle and Dangle were getting a free show and asked if she would suck me off. Not too gentlemanly or smooth, but fuck if I cared. The silly little bit of boobies wasted no time going down on her knees. As soon as I felt her wet, warm mouth, I knew it was at the end of my ability to wait. I tried to hold out for my boy, to give him time to enjoy having his piece slurped for the first time, but there was just no hope. I exploded like a fucking volcano, and she choked and sputtered as I did, trying to get my creamy goodness out of her mouth. Unfortunately, she spit the jizz out all over my boy. I didn't give a fuck. I was one sat-is-fie-eed motherfucker. But he sure was cussing up a storm. He learned a valuable lesson that day though... always give warning before unloading spooge into a unsuspecting mouth.

After that, I reminded him constantly of what we were capable of. He would take notice of a pretty girl with plump lips, or maybe just some nice tits in a low-cut shirt, or perhaps some oh-shake-it-for-me-baby booty in tight jeans, and I would stiffen a little just to let him know I was game. I never wanted to let my boy down. And we sorta made an agreement, we two. He kept me happy with lots of ogling of nipples and ass, or some porno and happy time with Mr. Motion Lotion if nothing else was available, and I kept him up with the hard and firm reputation of being a seriously good fuck.

As time went on, the girls got more experienced, the blow jobs happened more frequently and I was able to maintain my stamina a little better. We even met this one chick, Ari. Yes, amazingly, I actually remembered her name, but only because she had a fucking tongue ring. And holy fucking hell the things she did with that tongue. She licked up one side of my shaft and down the other like I was a god-damn cherry popsicle, applying just the right amount of pressure with that metal ball. I decided that this bit of hardware was a new requirement. Once you have been sprung by a tongue ring, there just is no going back. And to make the night even more magical, the bitch swallowed. Yep, that's right, ate it up like it was the last fucking food source on the planet. Liquid man cheese squirting from the nozzle of a spray can, that was me. Oh the memories. I wish we had gotten her number. The problem was, well...let me count them... we met her at a party in Seattle where everyone was drunk off their asses and we were out way past curfew, she was eighteen, and apparently for _some _reason she was under the impression that we were in college. Sadly, after that, finding sixteen-year-old girls with tongue rings who were willing to swallow cum was not a easy task in Forks. But man was I ever looking forward to college!

All the cock-sucking was fantastic, but after awhile, I was ready to push for more. Push. Push. Unggh. God I love to push, but I digress. I thought I would have to do a bit of convincing for my boy, but that just wasn't the case. The first time that poonanny was offered up, he accepted it. It was kind of "a dress all in black, paramilitary strike, in and out, deliver the goods, mission accomplished, now wipe down everything a damp cloth and get me a cigarette" kind of thing. But eventually, we were able to work out the kinks and soon became very well-known for our talent. The saying rings true, "W_omen don't want no eeny weeny, teeny weeny shriveled little short dick man". _And once word got around of what my boy was packin, the bitches were throwin their poon in my face... literally

Pussy soon became my home away from home... again, literally. There is nothing better than being buried deep in a warm, tight tunnel of darkness. I have seen every shape, size, and color. I am an equal opportunity employer cunt-fucking Cullen, no discrimination here. If they are willing to spread their legs, I am willing to jump all up in there and do my happy dance. Bit of a slam dance, really. Dress me up in something tight like a second skin. Then lots of drinking and bouncing up and down, pushing all around, until you cough up something. We usually try to switch it up, because variety is a good thing. And with my width and girth and talent, these bitches tended to get attached like motherfucking static cling. Not that I minded some regular interaction of the reliably ready female kind, but my boy doesn't go for any of that going-steady kind of shit.

All that changed recently, however, once she wandered into our lives. Oh trust me, I was more than willing, ready and able. Still am all that shit, just waiting for the moment I can get inside her panties. But my boy, obviously punishing me for reason I cannot fathom, has put a halt on all the pretty pinkmeat attention that I am so used to getting. Yes, I know he has eyes for this one girl in particular. I couldn't give a fuck if I only got attention from one girl for the rest of my life, as long as I was getting it often, frequently and regularly... and like, now. God-damn-it, I want it. _Now_. But the problem here is that I am getting nothing, zilch, zero. Total pussy embargo. Not even a hand job from the boobalicious Bella Swan.

And it's not like the opportunity hasn't presented itself either. It has, several times. We have been alone in her bed, in our bed, in a car, in the woods. Hell, even in church. You name it, and the opportunity has been there. And every single fucking time, I have risen to the occasion. A few times even attempting to free myself despite being attached to a reluctant pelvis, since Mr. All The Suddenly Chaste seemed so unwilling to do it on his own.

To be honest, it really pisses me off. Never have I let him down. Never-ever-ever. Ever. We had a fucking understanding! And then one girl with her voodoo magic has managed to ruin everything. I'm not sure when exactly he started thinking with his brain and not the head that really counts, but this just isn't working for me at all. If I weren't so scared that I would back-up the pipes and find myself clogged with a nasty bit of spooge-sponge, I would just hold out all together and not cooperate when he jacks me off... which he has been doing a lot lately, at various different locations, usually with her just in the other room. This makes absolutely no sense to me. _She's just in the other room!_ I try to scream at him. But I guess some release is better than none and I just shut up and let him jerk me off.

And so, I have now made it my mission in life to get some type of action very very very soon, no matter the cost. I even have a little song I sing to keep my head focused. And one day, Edward Cullen is going to finally let me out of his pants again. Let's just hope I don't shrivel up and drop off before then. Until then, this the song that I sing:

_**All a wang really need is a lil bit.**_

_**Not a lot homeboy just a lil bit**_

_**A lil bit of this a lil bit of that.**_

_**Come on, let's head to her crib a lil bit.**_

_**Unbutton her pants a lil bit**_

_**take um off pull um down a lil bit**_

_**get to kissing and touchin a lil bit**_

_**let get to lickin and fucking a lil bit.**_

_**Baby got me feelin right, you heard me?**_

_**My momma gone, you can spend the night.**_

_**I aint playin, I'm tryin to fuck tonight.**_

_**Clothes off, face down, ass up, c'mon.**_


End file.
